


Paean

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [941]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Now that Gibbs knows the baby is his, everything is all hunky dory and they'll live happily ever after, right? Or perhaps not... Read to find out.





	Paean

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/28/2001 for the word [paean](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/28/paean).
> 
> paean  
> A joyous song of praise, triumph, or thanksgiving.  
> An expression of praise or joy.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), and [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), and [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Paean

Gibbs rocked back on his heels, stunned. He quickly sat down in a chair. He didn’t know what to think. 

One part of him wanted to sing out in a paean. Another part of him was screaming that he wasn’t ready to be a father again. He’d planned to tell Tony they had to be professional at work and that it was just a one night stand, but this changed everything.

While he’d had his suspicions, he hadn’t been ready for the reality. He had to admit that Tony was better than all of his ex-wives combined from what he’d seen so far. It probably wouldn’t be a hardship to be married to him, but Gibbs knew he was getting ahead himself.

Tony meanwhile was quietly freaking out. He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out. It had just happened.

Tony waited, practically dying in anticipation. Tony’s stress upset his baby and he placed a hand on his stomach in an attempt to calm her down. He had no idea what was going to happen next and it worried him, so the baby didn’t really calm down any.

Gibbs reached for Tony’s stomach and Tony automatically batted his hand away. He hated people touching his stomach without asking. 

“Sorry. Can I feel her or him?” Gibbs knew he was breaking his rules all over the place in regards to Tony, but he couldn’t help it.

Tony nodded, moving his hand out of the way. “It’s a girl by the way.”

“Have you named her?” 

“Not yet. It didn’t feel right to name her when I hadn’t made an attempt to contact the father, yet.”

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s stomach. He couldn't actually feel the baby, but he was still in awe that a part of him was growing inside Tony's stomach.

The expression on Gibbs face was weirding Tony out. “Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?” Tony blurted, hoping to move onto another subject before Gibbs or him said something that embarrassed them both.

Gibbs startled and took his hand off Tony’s stomach. He couldn’t very well tell Tony what he had wanted to talk about now. “We need to talk about how this is going to work.”

“How what is going to work?”

“You know. Us. The baby.”

“Is there an us? I thought it was just a one night stand.”

“It was, but now it isn’t or doesn’t have to be. I want to be a part of the baby’s life.”

“I would never deny you a part in the baby's life. But building a relationship on amazing sex and a baby isn't fair to the baby or us. We can work something out without having a relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
